


Sweet Celebrations

by LunarEclipse



Series: The King and Queen's Sorcerer [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Arthur thinking, Biting, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Cuddling, Date Nights, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Merlin and Gwen being unbearably cute, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: “Merlin” Gwen stated fondly looking as he laid a blanket down in front of the stocks “What is the meaning of this?” she inquired helplessly, looking at the stocks in amusement.Merlin took her hand and led her to the blanket, once they were both kneeled on it, he smiled at her shyly ducking his head and looking up at her through long eyelashes.“9 years ago, on this day, I met you for the first time, here, at this very spot”





	Sweet Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long, I would like to point this out.  
> I'm happy with how it turned out anyway.  
> I realized this after double checking, apparently, AO3 doesn't have a dm system.  
> (I've been on here for four years, I'm so smart huh?)  
> So if you have prompts, comment them on the most recent fic and I'll see what I can do ;)

Queen Guinevere Pendragon was not often surprised. She quite liked to stay in tune with all the things happening in her Kingdom, and that included her lovers.

So yes to say that Gwen was surprised (pleasantly so, might I add) when Merlin came into their chambers inviting her on an outing with him and asking her to dress in one of her more casual dresses; was true and she couldn’t figure out for the life of her what he had in mind.

Merlin had rushed out to  _ prepare  _ so she turned to Arthur who merely smiled at her, before going back to his paperwork. The Queen huffed a little, but a smile came to her lips, maybe surprises weren’t that bad.

Dressed in a simple rose-colored gown that reminded her fondly of her days as a servant, she was led by Merlin (who was dressed in his old attire, red neckerchief included) towards the town square, which Gwen had noticed, was startlingly empty for the time of day it was.

“Merlin” Gwen stated fondly looking as he laid a blanket down in front of the stocks “What is the meaning of this?” she inquired helplessly, looking at the stocks in amusement. Merlin took her hand and led her to the blanket, once they were both kneeled on it, he smiled at her shyly ducking his head and looking up at her through long eyelashes.

“9 years ago, on this day, I met you for the first time, here, at this very spot” He explained, pink staining his cheeks in a most attractive way. “Oh Merlin” Gwen whispered, one hand coming up to rest against her heart, the other still held between Merlin’s hands. “You are so sweet” Gwen cooed her eyes suspiciously damp. Looking around and seeing no one she gently pecked his lips “I love you so much” she whispered against his chapped lips. Merlin gave her a blinding smile and kissed her back “I love you too” he paused and tilting his head, lopsided smile now on his lips “If that wasn’t clear” he teased. Gwen laughed and kissed him again “Is Arthur why no one is here?” she inquired curiously as Merlin turned to gather a meal from the basket he had brought. 

For a split second, Gwen’s mind flashed back to her and Arthur having a picnic, Uther and Morgana riding up, the rage upon Uther’s face.

Merlin speaking shook her out of that memory and he handed her a small sugar bun. “Yeah, I told him how I was disappointed that I couldn’t take you here, because it was in public so he used his kingly powers to block of the center for today” Merlin laughed “What kind of pratty king blocks of a whole town area for a date?” he joked but Gwen could see the thankfulness and deep-rooted affection in his eyes as he spoke of Arthur.

Gwen gently bit into the sugar bun humming at the magnificent taste. Sugar buns were a specialty the head cook almost never made, bread covered in glaze and then powdered sugar, with a sort of custard center that melted in your mouth. After wiping her mouth on the napkin handed to her she spoke “Well I’ll need to thank him later, and” she paused looking up and seeing Merlin staring at her, his sugar bun almost gone and powder all across his face.

Gwen giggled softly and leaned up to wipe some off with her thumb “Thank you, Merlin, this is lovely” she told him, her eyes gentle. Merlin gave a bright smile his cheeks turning red “I’m glad, you… you and Arthur are the other parts of my soul” he looked down and fiddled with his sleeves. “I know I can’t show that as much as we would all like, but if I can do little things like this to express how much you mean to me then I will” he explained gently squeezing her hands as he spoke.

Gwen wiped a stray tear from her face and cupped his powder covered cheeks “One day, we will be able to stand tall and announce our love for you, and we will do so proudly, just you wait” she promised and Merlin’s eyes shined “I love you” He breathed, and Gwen gave a wet laugh grabbing her napkin and wiping the now squirming Merlin’s face “I love you too! Now hold still!” Merlin laughed and tried to keep her at bay “Never!” He roared at her a face-splitting grin upon his lips.

He fell back with Gwen on top of him, both laughing “Stop squirming!” She chided between giggles. Merlin let out a breath scrunching his nose but letting her wipe off his face. Gwen let her elbows rest on either side of Merlin’s face, her hair falling around her face and onto his. “Hello there” she whispered, her eyes crinkling happily.

Merlin stuck out his tongue and went cross-eyed, causing Gwen to laugh and nip his nose “Gwen!” Merlin yelped reaching up to touch his redding nose. She stuck out her tongue in return, enjoying the brief moment of childishness and love, feeling the heavy responsibilities of being Queen rush right off her shoulders.

The two simply stared at each other for a moment longer, warm brown orbs locked with beautiful blue. “You’re beautiful” Merlin stated suddenly, touching her cheek gently. Gwen smiled and leaving one arm down to stay propped up, grabbed the hand, gently kissing his fingertips she smiled at him “You are beautiful as well” she told him and Merlin smiled, before it turned into a smirk “and Arthur’s the cow correct?” he joked and Gwen snorted in a most unladylike (read: unqueenly) manner her face in a wide grin. “That’s not nice” she told Merlin in a mock serious tone, her face stern. Merlin looked a little downtrodden and nodded, blinking as Gwen sat up.

“That’s not nice because of course, he’s not a cow, Merlin, he’s a donkey” she told him slyly and Merlin burst into loud guffaws. “Ahahaha! that’s true-” Merlin was cut off by Gwen kissing him, her hands cupping his face, a hand trailing up to trace the sensitive shell of his ear, causing Merlin to gasp and let Gwen push her tongue into his mouth. Merlin moaned softly a hand coming to tangle in her long curly locks, his other resting on her waist. 

Gwen pulled back with a wet smack, a string of saliva connecting them “What was that for?” he inquired breathlessly, his lips red and kiss bitten. Gwen gently wiped her mouth smiling at him “You look very handsome when you laugh” she told him and he laughed in shock, his cheeks bright red. Gwen joined in laughing with him, the two talking, and playing around, kisses shared here and there, the air alight with love.

 

* * *

****

From above the King watched them with a loving smile from his chamber windows. A fist propping up his chin as he observed his lovers. Arthur would never say it aloud but he thought Merlin planning this was very sweet. The blonde haired Pendragon was a romantic at heart after all. Seeing the two like this gave him all sorts of ideas, of celebrations they could do together. Or one on one celebrations. After all once a month, they each took turns going on a date with another one and then a date will all three of them. It was a nice system. 

It wasn’t always easy because of their busy schedule, but Arthur treasured every moment he had with his lovers. Together or with only one of them.

He loved camping with Merlin and the banter and teasing that came with it, how they would curl up under the stars and make passionately wild love, the faces Merlin would make, the sounds that would emit from him, and then in the morning they would fish and hunt, Merlin would show him the more volatile spells he had been working on, and then they would ride back into the kingdom.

On his outings with Gwen, they would often escape to the lower towns, to her old home which she had never gotten the heart to be rid of. They would cook dinner together laughing and talking about meaningless things. Then after eating the would dance to Gwen’s humming as she sang a different song every time, often missing pieces and messing up on verses in ways that sent them into laughter. The night was full of a different kind of lovemaking, often they took turns taking control of each other and holding her close afterward was always a special thing. In the morning they took turns making breakfast and would eat, before wandering back to the castle in bliss.

Arthur never intruded on Merlin and Gwen's time however, just as they never intruded on his time with either of them. It was how they worked and it ran beautifully.

However, when the three of them got together it was brilliant, the love in the air almost electric. They laughed and talked before calling for food and feeding each other, once or twice they had gotten covered in the food from a fight, which was rather childish, however, the bath they shared together afterward was decidedly  _ not. _ Sometimes they would go riding, others they would explore the vaults under the castle, always finding something new and interesting while Merlin made sure anything they took out for later studying was safe (They  _ were not _ having another Cornelius Sigan episode) and not dangerous.

Always though, they would end up in their chambers as night fell. Where Arthur and Gwen would slowly and carefully take Merlin apart with loving hands and drive him insane with pleasure before putting him back together again. Merlin needed them. 

Arthur and Gwen did whatever they could in these moments to help him fall from the role of court sorcerer, from the role of Emrys, a man with too much on his shoulders. In these moments he was simply Merlin, their lover. In these sweet moments, their titles were stripped away, leaving only three soulmates who partook in carnal pleasure.

It was always a wonderful thing to see Merlin let go, to see him and Gwen together, her beautiful dark skin in contrast with his being almost porcelain. It was a brilliant thing to see the two people he loved most in the world when they were like this.

Arthur shook his head and laughed as he saw Gwen smash a sugar bun against Merlin's face. “I love you two” he whispered to himself. Smiling, as they kissed each other right after as if somehow hearing his words.

 

* * *

 

Gwen squealed with laughter as Merlin rubbed his face against her in relation for her attacking him with a leftover sugar bun. They playfully wrestled for a moment before collapsing next to each other their chests heaving with laughter “Oh Merlin” Gwen breathed wiping a finger down the sugar on her face, looking to Merlin she started laughing again, a glob of custard was on his cheek and his face and some of his hair was covered in sugar. “You’re a mess” she cooed and Merlin lifted his eyebrow in a way that reminded her instantly of Gaius.

She briefly wondered how he and Alice (Merlin had helped clear her name long ago) were doing with their healing shop a few kingdoms away, though he still visited often and wrote every week. It had been time for him to resign, as he wasn’t getting any younger and love had called out to him.

Gwen made a mental note to see if the three of them could visit him anytime soon.

“Who’s fault is that?” Merlin asked her and Gwen smiled leaning over to gently lap at some of the sugar on his cheek, causing Merlin’s eyes to darken slightly. “You know, we still have time to go back to your tower” Gwen told him casually and Merlin smiled brightly, hopping up and gathering the things they had brought with them.

As they walked back to the castle under the stars Gwen laced her fingers with Merlin’s and brought his hand up to her mouth to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I should like to do this again next year” she told him softly and Merlin smiled widely pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling away from her as they approached the gates.

The knights nodded at them aware that the Queen had gone on a mission of sorts with the court sorcerer. Once they two were in the safety of Merlin’s chambers (mostly for show, a secret passage led to the King and Queen's chambers easily enough) they pressed together, passion and heat filling the air as they stripped themselves of their clothing and their inhibitions.

Gwen panted against Merlin's cheek and bit it softly sucking at the leftover powdered sugar and then pulled back with a smirk on her sweat covered face “Sweet” she teased making Merlin’s face go aflame.

 

_ Celebrations were certainly a sweet thing. With these three soulmates, celebrations were even sweeter, separate or apart their love held strong, and  _ **_that,_ ** _ was the sweetest thing of all. _

 

Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Fair warning I will be very busy so, updates may take longer.  
> Have a Great Day/Night  
> Luna~!


End file.
